Upon The Sky
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Ibu Baekhyun menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu yang tinggal di Seoul. Ia tidak tau apakah memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan suara berat adalah ide yang bagus. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/SMUT/INCEST/NC
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Dan yang lain akan muncul jika diperlukan

Genre : Romance, smut, incest tapi gak incest incest banget (?)

Warning : ini ceritanya sedikit incest, eh nggak dikit juga sih, pokoknya incest, bukan untuk anak-anak, bukan untuk orang polos dan bukan untuk orang yang sensitif sama tema incest. Please click close if you don't like it, peace yo!

.

.

.

Malam itu sangat sunyi saat makan malam berlangsung di ruang makan keluarga Park. Tuan Park dan putranya makan dengan tenang seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan, begitu juga dengan wanita dan putranya yang bergabung dengan makan malam mereka kali ini.

Tak ada kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir mereka sebelum tuan Park meneguk segelas air dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. "Park Chanyeol, jika kau belum tau, wanita ini adalah wanita yang akan segera menjadi ibumu. Bersikap baiklah padanya."

Putra satu-satunya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendongak menatap wanita pendek di depannya. Tangan wanita itu terulur dengan senyum di wajahnya yang ia sambut dengan jabatan tangannya beberapa detik kemudian. "Park Chanyeol."

"Kim Taeyeon."

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu dan beralih pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat laki-laki itu tidak menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah ia ulurkan. Wanita di sebelahnya menyenggol lengan anak berambut hitam itu hingga kemudian ia tersadar dengan keberadaan telapak tangan lebar di depannya. Belum sempat ia menjabat, si pemilik tangan sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu. "Sungguh tidak sopan." Bisiknya memperhatikan calon adik tirinya itu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Terserahlah, mau Baekhyun, Baekhyung, Baek apa pun itu."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Ia terlalu gugup sehingga ia bahkan tak bisa menatap pemilik suara berat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakaknya.

Park Jongsu—ayah Chanyeol—berdeham. "Chanyeol tolong kau antarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya."

"Tentu, mari adik kecil." Kaki kursinya berderit saat ia berdiri, tangan ia masukkan ke saku dan mulai berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

Baekhyun mebungkuk hormat pada dua orang tua di meja makan itu kemudian menyeret koper yang ia bawa dan berjalan menyusul Chanyeol ke lantai atas.

"Maafkan atas sikap Chanyeol, dia memang selalu begitu."

"Tidak apa, aku maklum Jongsu-ssi."

.

.

.

Masih dengan tangan di dalam sakunya, Chanyeol menendang pintu bercat putih itu hingga terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun yang terus saja menunduk seolah-olah akan ada tangan-tangan yang menyakitinya jika ia berani mendongak sedikit saja. "Ini kamarmu."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya seolah-olah berbisik dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan menatapi Baekhyun yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek daripada dia sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau sopan sedikit. Walaupun ibumu akan menikahi ayahku, rumah ini tetaplah milik ayahku dan aku, kau dan ibumu hanya menumpang. Kau pikir dengan tak menatapku saat kau berbicara begitu pantas dilakukan?"

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi, tak tau harus bilang apa. Sungguh ia bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak sopan atau yang lain, ia hanya malu dan merasa canggung berada di sekeliling orang asing—walaupun kenyataannya orang asing itu akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"B-Bukan begitu, a-aku minta maaf." Baekhyun membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat beberapa detik sebelum ia berdiri tegak lagi namun masih juga menundukkan kepalanya, tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan ucapannya menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Bola mata Chanyeol yang bulat berwarna hitam bening menatap jauh ke dalam mata sipit Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. "Apa susahnya menatap orang lain seperti ini?"

Seluruh darah dalam tubuh Baekhyun terpompa ke pipinya yang putih saat Chanyeol berbisik dekat sekali dengan bibirnya. "M-maaf."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Baekhyun. "Masuklah."

Baekhyun pun menurut begitu saja. Ia mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang baru. Ruangan itu dicat berwarna putih dengan tempat tidur berukuran sedang dan lemari dengan empat pintu. Di sebelahnya lagi ada pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sekeliling kamar barunya tak menyadari Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan membuka kopernya. Ia mengeluarkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan mulai menyusunnya ke lemari. Saat ia menatap lagi, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Mungkin ke kamarnya, pikir Baekhyun.

Dan begitulah sederhananya pertemuan ini jika dilihat sekilas. Tidak seperti cerita-cerita orang yang Baekhyun dengar dari mulut ke mulut yang katanya mempunyai keluarga baru itu sulit. Saudara tirimu bisa saja menentang pernikahan di antara orang tua kalian karena ia tidak merasa ikhlas ayahnya yang kaya raya menikahi wanita biasa dan bisa juga karena ia masih sangat menyayangi ibu kandungnya yang mungkin sudah menikah dengan pria lain atau sudah berada di surga.

Besok upacara pernikahan orang tuanya akan diselenggarakan. Tidak ada teman sekolah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang diundang. Baekhyun karena memang teman sekolahnya terlalu jauh di Bucheon sementara Chanyeol memang menolak keras untuk mengundang satu pun temannya di sekolah. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau teman-temannya diundang dan mungkin dia juga tidak mau tau.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang akan ia pakai besok dan menggantungnya di lemari sebelum menaruh kopernya di atas lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan kakinya lalu bersiap-siap tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun bangun karena suara alarm dari ponselnya yang terus berdering. Ini adalah hari penting bagi ibunya Taeyeon jadi Baekhyun harus cepat dan tak boleh terlambat. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki shampo, sabun, atau peralatan mandi yang lain di kamar mandi itu. Mendesah cukup jengkel, ia meraih handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar, tepatnya beberapa meter dari kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu yang juga dicat putih itu dan tersenyum melihat semuanya lengkap. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menghidupkan shower dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

Suasana pagi yang sunyi membuat Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara knop pintu yang diputar dan pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun panik. Tangannya segera meraba kepala shower untuk mematikannya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"A-Ada orang—"

Mata Baekhyun melebar menatap Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk putih di pinggangnya dan dia sendiri tak memiliki sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak berarti dan menutup kembali pintunya padahal pipi Baekhyun rasanya sudah terbakar karena malu.

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar segera meraih knop pintu dan menguncinya, takut kalau-kalau ada lagi yang akan menerobos pintu tersebut.

Ia kembali berdiri di bawah shower, menunduk dan membiarkan air itu membasuh helaian rambut hitamnya. Bayangan akan wajah Chanyeol yang baru saja memergokinya telanjang bulat di kamar mandi menghantui pikiran Baekhyun membuat pipinya terasa semakin memanas. Ia dengan cepat meraih shampoo, mengusapkannya ke kepalanya dan membiarkan air dari shower membilas kepala dann sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe dan mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri di luar kamar mandi membuatnya agak sedikit kaget. Ia mendongak. "Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh memakai kamar mandinya." Ucapnya pelan seperti biasa dan segera masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi itu.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemarinya, ia bisa mendengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi di sebelahnya yang menandakan Chanyeol sudah mulai mandi. Ia mendesah pelan saat ia meraih sepasang setelan jas dengan kemeja putih, dasi, jas, dan celana hitam yang akan ia pakai di upacara dan resepsi pernikahan ibunya dan ayah Chanyeol.

Ya, mungkin inilah kehidupan baru yang akan Baekhyun jalani ke depannya. Ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya Bucheon, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya di sekolahnya yang lama, teman-teman sepermainannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia berharap setidaknya kehidupan barunya di Seoul bisa lebih baik dan ibunya akan bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada refleksi wajahnya di kaca dan memakai pakaian formal itu dan keluar begitu ia selesai menata rambut dan memakai sepatunya.

Begitu Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga, tampak Park Jongsu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan beberapa penata rias. Ia membungkuk hormat pada calon ayah tirinya itu saat pandangan mereka bertemu dan lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum padanya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sarapan sendiri pagi ini okay? Ayah harus pergi sekarang, ibumu pasti sudah selesai dirias di sana."

"Baiklah….ayah."

Rasanya kata itu sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dari bibirnya hingga terasa kaku sekali. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke arah meja makan yang di atasnya sudah terhidang beberapa lembar roti dan dua gelas susu.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya saat Chanyeol datang menghampiri. Ia melirik laki-laki tinggi itu dan memperhatikannya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang terdengar sama sekali apalagi sejak Jongsu dan para penata rias itu sudah pergi.

Karena kesunyian yang terasa begitu canggung bagi Baekhyun, ia mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbicara walaupun dari ekspresinya terlihat sekali bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk berbicara. "Maaf….soal kamar mandi tadi."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Keran di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku rusak, aku tak tau kau ada di sana." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menggigit rotinya.

"Ya..seharusnya aku menguncinya."

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mengunyah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk dan senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "Maaf sudah melihat semuanya."

Baekhyun seketika tersedak dengan roti yang sedang ia kunyah saat ia mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit dan segera meraih segelas susu vanila di sebelahnya. Ia menenggak cairan putih itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi memerah sementara laki-laki dengan suara berat itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "L-Lupakan apa yang kau lihat."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lagi dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pergi sebelum kita terlambat."

Baekhyun segera berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol setelah menenggak susunya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke arah pintu utama rumah itu dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya namun Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Taeyeon dan Jongsu berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dan bertepuk tangan begitu kedua orang tua mereka berciuman—sah menjadi suami istri yang menandakan sahnya juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai kakak beradik walaupun tiri.

Selanjutnya mereka berpindah ke sebuah gedung hotel milik keluarga Chanyeol yang dijadikan tempat resepsi. Tema pernikahan mereka yang putih dan merah muda membuat suasana di sekeliling sangat indah di pandang mata. Beberapa meja menyediakan makanan dan minuman bagi para tamu hingga beberapa orang pelayan yang berjalan dengan nampan masing-masing dan menawarkan minuman pada tamu-tamu di sana.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi sendirian karena memang tak ada satu pun orang yang ia kenal di tempat ini. Tak satu pun temannya di Bucheon yang diundang. Ia mendesah kecil dan menyeruput minuman di tangannya dan menatap berkeliling saat matanya mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tinggi tegap dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sekumpulan orang.

Ia cemberut. Tampaknya hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini. Chanyeol nampak menikmati pesta ini, begitu juga dengan semua orang. Baekhyun memindahkan lagi pandangannya sambil menumpu dagu di telapak tangannya saat matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah pria itu memang sedang mengedipkan mata padanya atau pada orang lain.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum di tempatnya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat duduknya. Ia berdeham dan melihat ke arah lain begitu laki-laki itu duduk di depannya. Entah ini perasaan Baekhyun saja atu memang laki-laki itu sedang menyeringai dan menatapinya. Sekarang bahkan ia sudah duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun.

"Kulihat kau sendirian saja?"

"Tidak begitu banyak orang yang kukenal di sini." Baekhyun menenggak minuman di tangannya sampai habis, bukan karena dia haus tapi karena dia sangat gugup. Ia melirik laki-laki itu saat ia mendengarnya tertawa pelan dengan mata melengkung ke atas membentuk eyesmile.

"Kau tampaknya tak suka keramaian."

"Bukan begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Sehun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang masih tertempel di wajahnya.

Baekhyun juga akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan laki-laki itu. "Aku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

Mereka berjabat tangan selama hampir satu menit. Kalau saja bukan karena Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat, Baekhyun pasti sudah melepaskan jabat tangan ini sejak tadi.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap laki-laki bernama Sehun itu terang-terangan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lagi dan gelagapan sendiri.

"A-Aku tidak cantik. Permisi, aku harus ke toilet." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Sehun dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arah toilet sementara laki-laki yang ditinggalkannya itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berdering. "Halo?" Sehun berdiri dengan salah satu tangan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sementara tangan yang lain ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan pesta.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis saat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah toilet di ujung ruangan. Ia berdiri tegak dan meletakkan minuman di tangannya di atas meja yang ada di belakangnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah toilet sementara laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan resepsi. Ia masuk ke dalam toilet dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghidupkan keran di depannya dan membasuh tangannya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Lelaki pendek itu berkedip dua kali dan mendongak.

"Sehun?"

"Oh, kau tau namanya." Ucap Chanyeol dan mematikan keran tersebut lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Kalau kau bosan dengan pestanya, kurasa kita bisa pulang lebih dulu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berbinar yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tentu Baekhyun berbohong jika ia bilang pesta ini sangat ramai dan mengasyikkan. Nyatanya tak seorang pun ia kenal untuk sekedar diajak berbincang dan tentu saja pulang adalah ide yang terdengar bagus untuk sekarang.

"Apakah kita boleh melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi coba panggil aku Chanyeol hyung. Bagaimana pun orang tua kita sudah menikah dan aku lebih tua daripada kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu masih dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Baiklah Chanyeol hyung."

"Baiklah sekarang tutup matamu."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat Baekhyun, kaki anak itu ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya hingga Baekhyun otomatis melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu bahwa kau mengantuk."

Darah merambat lagi ke pipi Baekhyun saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol di pipi pantatnya. Ia menuruti perintah kakaknya tersebut dan menutup matanya, membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar dan nyaman.

Begitulah mereka berjalan ke luar hingga sampai pada orang tua mereka yang sedang menyambut tamu-tamu yang menyalami mereka.

"Ayah, kami pulang lebih dulu okay? Baekhyun sangat mengantuk."

"Apa dia tidak akan merepotkanmu?" tanya Taeyeon.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kemudian kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum. Ia kemudian keluar lagi, berjalan meninggalkan gedung resepsi. Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil sebem masuk dan duduk di kursi supir. Ia mengemudikan mobil tersebut, membawa mereka kembali ke rumah—bebas dari pesta yang membosankan.

"Kurasa rumah akan sepi malam ini. Ayahku dan ibumu memilih berbulan madu ke Eropa."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi mobil dan ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus pada jalan.

"Pasti sangat membosankan."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau melakukan apa nanti?"

"Bagaimana dengan berenang?"

"Malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun menangguk bersemangat. "Aku sudah lama sekali ingin berenang di kolam berenang sendiri di malam hari."

"Baiklah. Apa saja untuk adik kecilku."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia memang sangat bersemangat memikirkan dirinya akan berenang di kolam berenang tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu—well mungkin kecuali Chanyeol.

"Setelah itu apa lagi? Apa kau berani tidur sendiri? Atau seseorang harus bersamamu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku sudah biasa tidur sendiri, tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. "Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat buka pakaianmu di kamar dan datang ke kolam berenang di belakang rumah. Aku akan menyusul."

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah besar itu dan berlari menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia melepas semua pakaian di tubuhnya kecuali boksernya dan meraih sebuah bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Seperti kata Chanyeol, ia pergi ke kolam berenang di belakang rumah mereka. Suasana malam membuat tempat itu sedikit gelap namun beribu bintang yang sedang bersinar bertaburan membuat tempat itu cukup indah untuk dipandangi namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun ada di sini untuk berenang bukan untuk menatapi bintang.

Ia melepas bathrobe yang ia pakai dan melompat ke dalam air menyebabkan suara ceburan cukup keras dapat terdengar. Ia berenang ke sana kemari, merendam sekujur tubuhnya di dalam air, menikmati bagaimana dinginnya angin malam terkadang menyapu wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi santai di depan kolam itu dengan dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia masih memakai pakaiannya saat di resepsi tadi. Dengan kaki yang ia lipat dan tangan yang juga dilipat ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berenang ke tepi dan keluar dari kolam itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang basah ia menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hyung kau tidak berenang?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menidakkan membuat Baekhyun cemberut tidak peduli kemana mata Chanyeol memandangnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan memandanginya jika Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan hanya memakai bokser? Walaupun ini sudah malam, tentu Chanyeol masih bisa melihat jelas kulit putihnya yang basah dan selangkangannya yang menonjol akibat bokser hitamnya yang terlalu ketat. Dan berenang dengan Baekhyun terdengar seperti ide tergila sekarang ini.

"Tidak Baek, kau berenang sendiri saja, aku akan menunggu."

Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan berbalik badan, menunjukkan dua bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat yang dibungkus dengan baik oleh boksernya. Belum lagi saat ia berjalan, kedua bongkahan itu seolah mempermainkan Chanyeol dengan caranya yang naik turun naik turun dan begitu seterusnya membuat Chanyeol antara sadar dan tidak menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat menyebabkan jakunnya terlihat jelas naik dan turun di lehernya.

Chanyeol duduk tegak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh pikiran kotor yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Namun saat Baekhyun membungkuk di tepi kolam, Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya masih antara sadar dan tidak.

Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil di kepalanya muncul ingatan dari betapa lembutnya pipi pantat Baekhyun saat ia menggendongnya di pesta tadi. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan meneguk jus jeruknya sambil masih menatapi Baekhyun yang tampak masih menikmati acaranya sendiri di dalam kolam renang.

TBC

Intinya tuh Baekhyun anaknya pemalu terutama sama orang yang baru dia kenal sedangkan Chanyeol itu semacam orang yang kaku banget kalo ngomong bahkan kadang bisa kasar tapi aslinya dia baik kok, dia gak nentang sama sekali pernikahan ayahnya sama ibu Baekhyun hahaha. Ditunggu reviewnya ya, semakin banyak maka update kemungkinan akan kilat lol ngarep banget gue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ternyata banyak banget yang nanya umur mereka ya lol yang pasti ini bukan pedopilia karena kalo emang ini pedopilia, pasti dikasih warning sejak awal! Siapa Sehun? Suami gue, haha gak lah, dia ya …baca aja kalo mau tau. Sorry telat update, sibuk sama sekolah guenya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 UPON THE SKY

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan wajah ceria berbalutkan sebuah bathrobe meraih segelas jus jeruk yang ada di atas meja di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia menyeruput minuman dingin itu kemudian mengeluarkan desahan lega. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan gelas itu ke tempat semula dan menyeka bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Acara berenangnya sungguh menakjubkan, sesuai dengan apa yang selalu ia bayangkan dulu. Rambut hitamnya basah oleh air dengan poni menutupi dahi.

Chanyeol menatap jam tangan yang ia pakai lalu kembali mendongak pada Baekhyun. "Sudah larut, ayo masuk."

Yang lebih muda itu mengangguk menuruti perintahnya dan segera melangkahkan kaki masuk diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya. Mereka berdua naik ke lantai atas setelah Chanyeol mematikan lampu dapur dan ruang tengah dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan yang entah apa artinya sambil melepaskan dasi dan jas hitamnya, melemparkan kedua kain itu ke keranjang putih di sudut ruangan tempat pakaian kotornya. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya sambil melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu.

Sepasang pipi belakang Baekhyun memang bulat, sangat pas di tangannya—Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal itu. Pahanya putih mulus tanpa cela dengan pinggul sedikit lebar mirip milik seorang wanita. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna agak merah muda. Hidungnya kecil mungil dengan ujung sedikit runcing. Matanya melengkung ke bawah seperti milik anak anjing. Bola matanya hitam berkilat seperti anak tersesat. Rambutnya juga hitam, lembut dengan poni menutupi alisnya. Pipi Baekhyun gembul dengan rona merah muda jika dia merasa malu.

Chanyeol melemparkan kemejanya bergabung dengan jas dan dasinya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Sungguh dia bertanya-tanya kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak yang sekarang resmi menjadi adik tirinya itu. Jelas sekali kemarin malam dia sama sekali tidak menyukai etiketnya yang kurang baik dan sekrang dia memikirkannya? Well, Chanyeol juga penasaran kenapa dia begitu.

Tangan berototnya meraih sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang selalu dia gunakan setelah mandi dan berjalan ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menyadari bahwa keran airnya yang malang masih belum bisa digunakan. Ia menggeram sedikit jengkel karena dia harus berjalan keluar dan menggunakan kamar mandi di sebelah kamar Baekhyun dan mau tak mau, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi pagi saat dia membuka pintu itu dan menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri Baekhyun yang sedang tak berpakaian sehelaipun dengan rona merah di wajahnya melintas di kepalanya.

Ia mengambil langkah pendek dan hati-hati, mengamati pintu putih yang tertutup, bertanya-tanya apakah orang di dalamnya sudah tidur atau malah sedang membasuh dirinya di kamar mandi di sebelah ruangannya.

Ruas jarinya mengetuk pintu lain yang juga bercat putih itu dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengetuk, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Akhirnya dengan berdeham dia membuka pintu itu hati-hati hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak sedang di kamar mandi.

Ia mendesah lega dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam kamar mandi itu kemudian menutup pintunya dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket dengan keringat pertanda betapa lelahnya dia seharian ini di pesta pernikahan orang tuanya.

"Aah..mmhh.."

Saat itu dahi Chanyeol berkedut mendengar suara aneh yang samar-samar terdengar dari balik dinding. Tangannya segera meraba kepala shower untuk mematikan rintikan air yang jatuh ke kepalanya. Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Perut bawahnya terasa geli sekali akan sensasi aneh mendengar suara erotis itu. Tanpa ia sadari punggungnya sudah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, telinganya fokus mendengarkan suara desahan lembut itu hingga perlahan-lahan batang di tengah selangkangannya bangun tanpa diinginkan.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Mungkinkah Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sukses membuatnya merinding itu? Mungkinkah Baekhyun sedang melakukan hal-hal erotis terhadap dirinya sendiri? Mungkinkah- Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Chanyeol disapa oleh sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik helaian putih gorden jendelanya. Ia bangun setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas setelah tidur kurang lebih selama tujuh jam. Ia berdiri di atas kakinya dan berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak saat ia menatap pintu kamar adiknya, Baekhyun. Mungkinkah dia sudah bangun? Atau dia masih tidur? Dan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam?

Chanyeol yang penuh dengan pertanyaan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bercat putih itu dan mengetuknya pelan. Karena tidak diberi jawaban apa pun, ia membuka pintu persegi panjang itu hanya untuk disuguhi pemandangan adik kecilnya yang masih tidur, tenggelam dalam selimut putih yang kelihatannya menjaganya tetap hangat sepanjang malam.

Ia melangkah ke dalam dan duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun. Ia masih mengamati laki-laki itu beberapa detik sebelum dengan ragu mengguncang pelan bahunya. "Baekhyun." Panggilnya dengan suara berat. "Baekhyun bangun."

Tangannya dengan hati-hati menyingkap selimut putih itu hingga penciumannya disapa oleh bau khas sex. Sex? Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mencium uap semen dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan tubuh yang hanya terbungkus dengan piyama itu hati-hati sebelum jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh cairan lengket yang sudah mengering di tempat tidur Baekhyun. Jelas sekali itu sperma. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih tidur. Mungkinkah dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri?

Baekhyun yang masih tidur menggeliat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar menyentuh tubuhnya, bukan dalam artian yang kotor. Tangan itu mengguncang pundaknya pelan, suara berat memanggil namanya untuk segera bangun. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan, aamun saat tangan itu sampai di bokongnya yang tertutup celana piyama, Baekhyun seketika membuka matanya. Kesadaran menghantamnya tiba-tiba. Dia sadar dia tinggal hanya berdua dengan saudara tirinya yang berarti tangan ini jua adalah milik kakaknya, Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan gelisah jika saja tangan itu hanya menyentuh, nyatanya tangan lebar itu meremas. Baekhyun sangat ingin berbalik dan bertanya kepada si pemilik tangan kenapa dia meremas pipi pantatnya tapi dia urung. Saat tangan itu sekali lagi meremas, Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu menyapanya.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan dan tangan di bagian bawahnya segera menyingkir. Ia pura-pura menggeliat seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia baru saja terbangun. Saat ia mendengar suara kursi berderit, ia segera berbalik dan melempar senyum kecil pada Chanyeol seolah-olah dia tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja meremas bokongnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, mandilah."

Dengan itu Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah agak tidak percaya. Wajah Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia telah meremas bagian pribadi orang lain, sangat tenang bahkan cenderung datar. Apa mungkin meremas bokong begitu sudah biasa di keluarga ini?

Ia mendesah pelan sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya habya untuk menyadari sebuah cairan mengering di tempat tidurnya. Karena itu, dia terhenyak, rona merah muda tersebar hingga ke telinganya saat dia teringat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam sebelum tidur. Dalam hati dia memohon kepada tuhan yang maha kuasa semoga Chanyeol tidak melihat apa-apa pagi ini. Sunguh, itu sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Ia berjalan ke meja makan dimana Chanyeol dengan seragam yang sama sedang duduk di meja makan dengan sepiring makanan yang terlihat lumayan sedap di depannya. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol dan mengambil sendok yang ada di sebelah pirngnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak menyeruput kaldu sup di depannya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apakah dia mengetahuinya? Baekhyun sungguh ingin mati untuk mengetahui jawabannya. "Aku... Tidurku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah makanannya, berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa pun. Semoga saja.

"Kau akan diantar oleh supir ke sekolah. Dan.." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang masih asyik menunduk. "Di sekolah, bertingkahlah seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku."

Baekhyun ingin bertanya kenapa namun dia ragu, maka dia hanya mengangguk dan lanjut mengunyah sarapan paginya. Baiklah, jika Chanyeol ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka, maka dia akan melakukannya. Lagipula, mengakui dan memamerkan saudara tiri di sekolah baru bukanlah ide yang bagus. Belum tentu juga teman-teman Chanyeol dan calon teman-teman barunya akan senang mendengar hal ini—tentang persaudaraan mereka.

Chanyeol dengan tenang berjalan menuju motor besar berwarna hitam dan memakai helpnya sebelum melirik Baekhyun. "Jangan keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah, mengerti? Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat karena ada latihan basket di sekolah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Chanyeol melajukan motornya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka sebelum sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang kelihatan baru saja dicuci berhenti di depannya. Seorang pria berjas hitam pula keluar dari pintu pengemudi hanya untuk membuka pintu di bagianbelakang. Mengerti, Baekhyun mengambil langkah mendekat dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu sebelum lelaki yang lebih tua itu menutup pintunya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, air conditioner menyapu pelan rambut hitam Baekhyun yang disisir rapi ke depan dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Pandangannya fokus pada pemandangan apa saja yang mereka lewati di luar jendela. Ia menyadari bahwa Seoul terlihat lebih padat daripada kota kelahirannya—sesuai dengan cerita-cerita yang sering ia dengar dari teman-temannya dulu. Ia mengalunkan lagu favoritenya pelan dengan pikiran tenggelam entah kemana, mungkin mencari ketenang, mungkin mengenang kenangan, mungkin juga membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ke depan. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia bahagia melihat ibunya bahagia, ia juga bahagia bisa memanggil seseorang yang begitu tampan dan baik hati dengan sebutan ayah walaupun rasanya sangat kaku, ia juga senang karena akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara, ia juga bahagia bisa memandang Seoul dengan mata telanjang, menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang ia impikan itu, dan semoga saja keinginannya untuk memiliki keluarga bahagia dapat terkabulkan juga. Walaupun terdengar terlalu sempurna, semoga saja terwujud.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari kapan mobil itu berhenti namun kini pintunya telah dibukakan untuk keluar. Ia dengan ragu keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu balas membungkuk pada pria paruh baya itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan sekolahnya yang baru.

Bangunan itu terlihat sangat bagus, entahlah mungkin ini hotel, bukan sekolah namun dilihat dari keramik berukirkan Seoul International High School meyakinkannya ini memang sekolahnya yang baru. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa tidak melongo menatap segala sesuatu yang tertata rapi dan cantik di berbagai sudut, orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang dengan teratur. Ia berbelok ke sembarang lorong dan bertanya ke sana ke mari dimana ia bisa menemukan kantor kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Singkatnya, dia milikku." Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. Ya, lelaki yang bernama Sehun yang ia temui di pesta kemarin itu juga bersekolah di sini bahkan sekelas dengannya. Sejak Baekhyun memperkenalkan namanya di depan kelas, sebenarnya dia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa mata anak ini selalu tertuju padanya. Sangat menakutkan kalau dipikir-pikir tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya namun sekarang di sinilah dia berakhir, di kantin sekolah menjadi tontonan semua orang karena seorang laki-laki random baru saja mengklaim dirinya.

Baekhyun yang memegang tray makanannya hanya bisa beridiri kaku menatap lautan orang-orang yang memandang dirinya dirangkul oleh Sehun yang well- bisa dibilang cukup tampan namun cara berpakaiannya agak sedikit berantakan. Bajunya dikeluarkan, dasinya tak terpasang, rambutnya disisir ke belakang dengan tindik di telinganya.

"Apa yang kalian tonton? Bubarlah."

Seketika juga kerumunan itu bubar meninggalkan berbagai macam bisik-bisik yang entah apa Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu peduli. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun yang masih merangkulnya. "Permisi, aku ingin makan dulu." Kemudian dia menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu dari bahunya dan melenggang menuju meja kosong yang tersedia di ujung dan tentu saja seperti dugaan semua orang, Sehun mengikutinya.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja dan mendesah begitu melihat Sehun duduk di depannya dengan bertopang dagu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sekolah di sini juga, apalagi ternyata kita seumuran. Kukira kau ini masih 13 tahun."

"Apa? 13 tahun?" Baekhyun berkedip tak percaya, mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang bahwa dia terlihat lebih muda, tapi tidak semuda itu juga! Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mengunyah sepotong kimbap yang ia beli.

"Ya. Dan aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Sehun bergeser di tempat duduknya. "Kurasa kau ini takdirku. Lihat saja, pertemuan kita sungguh persis seperti yang ada di drama-drama."

Baekhyun tersedak dan terbatuk. Tangannya menepuk dadanya yang sesak dan sakit sementara tangannya yang lain meraih sebotol air mineral di sebelah makanannya dan menenggak cairan bening itu sebelum menatap Sehun yang hanya tersenyum lebar dengan tidak percaya. Dia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan otak laki-laki yang satu ini, yang jelas pasti ada yang tidak beres. Ia baru saja membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata bulat yang sudah terasa familiar. Sejenak Baekhyun berhenti bernafas dan berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

Chanyeol yang duduk dengan beberapa laki-laki lain yang memakai seragam yang sama hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah salad buah dengan satu tangan memegang garpu yang menancap pada makanan di piringnya sementara tangan yang lain diletakkan di atas meja begitu saja. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun beralih kembali menatap Sehun yang duduk di depannya membelakangi meja Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu. Maksudku, kita baru dua kali bertemu dan sekarang kau bertingkah seolah-olah kita sudah kenal bertahun-tahun dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dengan sudut bibir terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Kalau disuruh menjelaskan kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini, sesungguhnya Sehun juga tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya merasa senang melihat Baekhyun sejak mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahan rekan kerja ayahnya kemarin dan dia semakin senang saja mengetahui Baekhyun hari ini pindah ke sekolahnya, ke kelasnya pula.

Baekhyun melirik lagi ke meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya hanya untuk mendapati tatapan pria tinggi itu masih terhujam padanya bagaikan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat di kantin seluas lapangan sepak bola itu. Ia pun berdeham dan pura-pura menatap makanan di depannya sementara Sehun hanya memandanginya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Dan lagi, tolong jangan membuat orang salah paham dengan cara mengklaimku sembarangan seperti tadi. Aku bukan barang yang bisa diklaim seenaknya." Tambah Baekhyun sebelum meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya Oh Sehun, aku mencarimu ke sana kemari sejak tadi."

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak air minumnya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung duduk dengan mereka, melingkarkan lengannya yang panjang di sekitar bahu Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar matanya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Dengar sunbae, aku sudah tau ada latihan basket nanti sepulang sekolah, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang diam di tempatnya sambil menatap Chanyeol balik. "Aku hanya merasa perlu mengingatkanmu. Siapa tau kau akan kabur dengan anak ini sepulang sekolah."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Dia Baekhyun, murid baru di kelasku."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol juga menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun sekalipun itu adalah Sehun yang sedang berbicara. "Menarik."

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk bermain-main dengannya! Dia milikku!"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis lalu memutar kepala ke arah Sehun. "Milikmu?"

"Ya, milikku."

Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu saja, sangat menyenangkan saat orang populer di sekolah langsung mengklaimmu di hari pertamamu."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol ke makanan yang ada di depannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kimbap dengan sumpit lalu memasukkannya ke mulut bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan memotong organ seksmu yang tak seberapa panjang itu jika kau tidak datang latihan hari ini Oh Sehun." Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun menenggak air minumnya lagi dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku permisi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Dia masih bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat laki-laki itu berbelok ke kiri menuju toilet siswa, Baekhyun pun berbelok ke arah yang sama. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang mencuci tangannya di keran wastafel.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri di sampingnya dan mengidupkan keran yang lain untuk membasuh tangannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu di cermin yang ada di depan mereka, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya mempertahankan mata mereka satu sama lain dengan maksud yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencuci tanganku tentu saja."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan, tangan kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku. "Jangan berpikir untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang hubungan kita. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun yang harus mendongak menatap mata milik sosok tinggi di depannya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali walaupun sesungguhnya dia tidak tau kenapa dia harus merahasiakan hubungan persaudaraan tiri mereka dan sangat ingin menanyakan alasannya pada Chanyeol namun ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Bagus." Senyum simpul itu terbentuk lagi di bibir Chanyeol, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun yang tertata rapi tanpa gel. "Dan sepertinya anak itu menaruh perhatian padamu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan sederhana, "kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan intens. "Pergilah, bel akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti di rumah." Baekhyun memberikan senyum simpul dan berbalik berjalan menuju pintu keluar toilet meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan yang kebetulan sedang kosong itu.

TBC

Okay, sebenernya gue nge-skip bagian yang pas Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai siswa baru, karena adegannya itu rada-rada terlalu mainstream plus males nulis bagian itu karena kayaknya gak terlalu penting juga hahaha. Gue udah berusaha update nih, cuma baru bisa kesampean sekarang saking sibuknya sama ujian di sekolah dan bahkan bentar lagi udah mau UN -_- tapi setelah UN, waktu free makin banyaklah, jadi gue usahain buat sering-sering update deh.


End file.
